1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) and a method for controlling the LCD.
2. Description of Related Art
Onscreen display (OSD) systems allow adjustment of display parameters of an LCD, such as brightness, contrast, color temperature, and phase corresponding with user needs.
Often when an LCD converts a video signal to an image, brightness of the image is determined by intensity of the video signals. Between a brightest level and a darkest level are 256 levels. Each level is referred to as a gray level. Different users may perceive gray levels differently, and perception may further change with environment. Thus, gamma correction optimizes the display of the LCD. In most cases, a gamma value of an LCD is preset to 2.2. By checking a gamma correction table, a corrected gray level is determined according to a corresponding video signal. Thus gamma correction is performed on the video signal.
However, because the gamma value of the LCD is preset, if a corrected brightness is unacceptable, the gamma value cannot be manually adjusted, making the LCD less user-friendly.